Dromund Kaas
Dromund Kaas was the third planet in the Dromund system. It eventually became a colony of the Old Sith Empire, then the capital of the reconstituted Sith Empire and later the lasting base of the Prophets of the Dark Side, whose Dark Force Temple contained such power in the dark side of the Force that most weapons, excluding lightsabers, malfunctioned on the planet's surface. The site of a major battle during the New Sith Wars under Kaan's Brotherhood of Darkness, for millennia the planet's location was known only to a few, very select Sith Lords, falling almost completely out of the public eye. History Once a colony of the Sith Empire, the location of Dromund Kaas would soon be lost, fading into nothing but memory. It was after the defeat of Naga Sadow during the Great Hyperspace War that the Sith Empire would once more rediscover the jungle world. Fearing repercussions from the Republic, a Sith armada under the command of Lord Vitiate began a series of treacherous random hyperspace jumps, wandering aimlessly for 20 years in hope to evade Republic capture. It was then that they rediscovered the world of Dromund Kaas. With Dromund Kaas now re-colonized the Sith would once more begin to rebuild their Empire. Within a century of their arrival Kaas City was established, at its heart stood a citadel, a seat of power for the Emperor and his Dark Council. It would be from Dromund Kaas that the Sith Empire would start to build up their armed forces in preparation for their revenge upon the Republic over a thousand years later. When the Sith Empire was once more defeated, Dromund Kaas would once again fall into obscurity until the time of the New Sith Empire nearly two and a half thousand years later, although Kaan, leader of the Brotherhood of Darkness, was one of only two Sith to know of the planet's location. Prophets of the Dark Side It was effectively abandoned until it became a refuge for rogue Sith Lord Darth Millennial sometime after 990 BBY. Having rejected the Rule of Two, a doctrine that insisted there only be two Sith at any given time, Millennial sought to begin a new dark side religion on the swampy planet, beginning what would later be known as the Dark Force. Followers of this religion, the so-called Prophets of the Dark Side, would rule the planet for years, until its rediscovery by one Darth Sidious sometime before the onset of the Clone Wars in 22 BBY. Sidious, after enlisting the Prophets to his service, kept the planet's existence a secret. He would later use it as a testing ground for his Dark Side Adepts, and the planet remained known only to those few. Of those prophets, the Darksider, Rhakyhl was enlisted as an Emperor’s Eyes, moving from Dromund Kaas to Byss. Roly Melusar's father tried to encourage the natives to rebel against the Prophets, but was killed by them. As a result, Roly Melusar developed a strong hatred toward any and all Force-sensitives. These events, however, took place outside of the public eye, and was unknown to the Jedi Order. Believed by most to be a myth, a story used by young Padawans to frighten each other, for years only rumors were heard of Dromund Kaas in the greater galaxy, and belief in its existence was held only by cultists and anti-Jedi conspiracy theorists. However, during the Clone Wars, Jedi Master Yoda, while investigating the deletion of several planetary systems from the Jedi Archives, discovered that not only was Dromund Kaas real, but the more unsettling news that it was within the boundaries of the Old Sith Empire. It was believed that Yoda may have personally investigated the system, however any such mission would have been known only to the highest ranks of the Jedi, and any records of the project had been lost. Despite this level of secrecy, the 327th Star Corps would later fight a battle on Dromund Kaas during the Clone Wars. Era of the New Republic After the rise and fall of the Empire, Dromund Kaas was once more forgotten, until Jedi Knight Kyle Katarn learned of the planet from ancient inscriptions in 9 ABY. Abruptly ending the training of his pupil, Mara Jade, Katarn located the system and battled many Sith abominations to reach the Dark Force Temple, where he succumbed to the temptations of the dark side. After he fell out of contact, Jade began to worry for the Jedi. Setting out for Dromund Kaas herself, Jade worked her way through both local monsters and many Sith traps, eventually finding Katarn's shuttle, and later the Temple itself. Within the ancient structure Jade fought stranger, more powerful foes than even the swamps had offered; strange, animated statues and the resurrected corpses of long-dead Sith rose to meet her, along with the dark side apparition known as Dark Mara. After a long, winding chase through the Temple's catacombs, Jade finally confronted Katarn. After dueling for a time, Jade lowered her weapon in surrender—an act of faith in Katarn's heart. Seeing this display, Katarn realized that he could not kill his own friend and ally, and was able to overthrow the dark taint of the Temple, and free himself from the clutches of the dark side, fleeing the planet with Jade. Katarn, along with Luke Skywalker and other Jedi, was later able to piece together some of the planet’s history. Wary after Katarn's fall, Skywalker decided that Dromund Kaas was a danger that could wait until the New Jedi Order became stronger. With the aid of New Republic Intelligence, he was able to ensure that Dromund Kaas stayed a myth, as it had for millennia. Inhabitants Dromund Kaas was, for the most part, an abandoned world, once the heart of the reborn Sith Empire it was now lacking almost anything in the way of sentient life. The major exception to this rule was the lasting presence of the Prophets of the Dark Side, and even they were few in number, remaining mostly confined to their Temple. In the centuries between their founding by Darth Millennial and their rediscovery, very few even knew of the existence of Dromund Kaas, much less that of the Prophets, with only whispers of the Dark Force being spoken in the wider galaxy. However, after their indoctrination by Sidious, groups of Prophets were moved off-world: Supreme Prophet Kadann and the Dark Jedi Sariss, the daughter of Lord Cronal, among them. In turn, Sidious would use Dromund Kaas as a proving ground for his Dark Side Adepts, entrusting the Prophets with their early training. After enraging Sidious with one of his prophecies, Kadann pulled the Dark Force off of Dromund Kaas, relocating to Bosthirda. The planet would then remain, for the most part, deserted. By 10 ABY, the skeletal remains of Human or Near-Human explorers were scattered across the swamps, picked clean by either time or native creatures. RPG D6 Stats Type: Terrestrial Temperature: Temperate Atmosphere: Type I Hydrosphere: Saturated Gravity: Standard Terrain: Swamp, Jungle, Ocean Length of Day: 24 standard hours Length of Year: 312 local days Sapient Species: Sith, Human (Both immigrated) Starport: Stellar Class Population: 10,000 (as of 10 ABY) Planet Function: Government Government: Council, Religious Tech Level: Space Major Exports: None Major Imports: None System: Dromund Star: Dromund Category:Planets